


Journey of Two People

by ginogollum



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/pseuds/ginogollum
Summary: Fanart based on this prompt for lesmissummerhols_2017!courfeyrac and combeferre, best friends since they were like ten probably? years and years of pining, both thinking their feeling are unrequited, the whole shebang. (background enjolras being real done with the pining (optional))





	Journey of Two People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armangelus/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun drawing this characters and trying imagine their relationship's development! I wish I had the ability of writing good dialogues, because I had SO MANY SITUATIONS in mind, but I tried to convey all I could with images. hope you like <3

[](https://postimg.org)   
[](https://postimg.org)


End file.
